Hundsgeschenke
by Nadja Haexe
Summary: Ein gedemütigter Wolf und ein frauenumschwärmter Hund gehen ein Geschenk einkaufen. Mit kichernden Mädchen, kampfwütigen Rittern, nicht jugenfreien Büchern und heißen Küssen durch Hogsmeade auf der Suche nach einem Gechenk............


Die Welt war ungerecht und gemein. Dies fand zumindest Remus Lupin gerade. Vor allem war die Welt gerade gemein, weil ihn keiner ihn Ruhe lassen wollte. Er wollte allein sein, sich in seine Bücher vergraben, in eine heile Welt und einfach seinen Schmerz vergessen. Den Schmerz abserviert worden zu sein.

„Hey, Moony, wie geht's dir?" Sirius ließ sich mit einem großen Plumbs auf Remus Bett fallen. „Peter hat's mir gerade erzählt. Hey mach dir doch nichts aus der ollen Schnalle. Sie war sowieso hässlich."

Remus schwieg lieber auf diese Aussage, er hatte genug damit zu kämpfen, die Tränen zurück zuhalten. Benutzt hatte sie ihn und dann einfach liegen gelassen. Ihn ausgelacht, ihn _gedemütigt_. Remus wollte lieber einfach schweigen.

„Jetzt guck nicht so traurig Moony. Ich besorg dir ne neue Freundin, ja? Ich kenn hübschere Mädels wie diese blöde Cathy."

„HALT EINFACH DIE KLAPPE, BLACK!", schrie nun Remus und schubste Sirius von seinem Bett. „ICH BIN GEDEMÜTIGT GEWORDEN VON MARY! MARY HEIßT SIE! SIE HAT MICH BENUTZT WIE EIN LETZTES STÜCK DRECK! WOLLTE NUR MEINE VERDAMMTEN HAUSAUFGABEN VON VERWANDLUNG UND ALS SIE DIE HATTE, HAT SIE MICH EINFACH ABSERVERIERT. ABER DAS KANNST DU JA NICHT VERSTEHEN, DU, WO DU DOCH DIE MÄDELS JEDE WOCHE WECHSELT!" Angestrengt holte Remus Luft und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Ich will einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden." Schräg schaute ihn Sirius von unten an, wartete einen kleinen Moment und fragte dann: „Hast du dich fertig ausgeschrieen?" Remus nicke und die Tränen kullerten ihm die Wange hinunter.

„Die Welt ist gemein." Und dann fing er richtig an zu weinen. Er wollte es nicht, vor allem nachdem er Sirius entsetztes Gesicht angesichts seiner Tränen sah, doch verhindern konnte er es nicht mehr.

„Ähm Moony, hör auf. Hör auf! Du hörst dich an wie ein Mädchen. Hör auf, hab ich gesagt! Ich mag doch keine Tränen!" Leicht nickte Remus. Wie ein Mädchen wollte er sich auch nicht anhören.

„Gut.", meinte Sirius „dann kannst du dir ja dein Gesicht schnell waschen und dich anziehen, wir gehen jetzt einkaufen."

„Einkaufen?" Das Hogsmeadewochenende hatte angefangen und die meisten Schüler waren schon auf den Weg nach dort hin. Die Idee, jetzt selber ins Zaubererdorf zu gehen, sich unter die Leute zu mischen, war ihm unerträglich.

„Ja einkaufen. Nymphadora hat bald Geburtstag, ich brauch ein Geschenk. Hab aber keiner Ahnung was man ner 3jährigen schenkt. Ich brauch deine Hilfe." Sirius unterstrich seine Worte mit seinem Hundewelpenblick. Gegen den Blick waren sämtliche Mädchen und Remus machtlos.

„Okay, aber nur ein Geschenk für Nymphadora, wir gehen nicht zu _Zonko_, nicht in den _Honigtopf_ und nicht in den _Drei Besen_. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, solange du nicht _so _aus dem Schlafsaal gehst, werde ich alles machen was du willst. Hey Moony, schau mich nicht so böse an, du siehst gerade erbärmlich aus, also wenn ich Cathy gewesen wäre, ich…."

Remus war schon auf dem Weg ins Bad, es reichte ihm voll und ganz, wenn eine Person ihn heute schon gedemütigt hatte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihn in Hogsmeade alle anstarren, alle sehen das er verlassen wurde, dass er ein Loser, ein Werwolf und ein miserabler Küsser war. Das hatte ihm Mary noch gesagt, bevor sie sich umgedreht hatte und zu ihren kichernden Freundinnen gegangen war.

„Du küsst so schlecht, da küsst mein pickliger kleiner Cousin besser als du.", hatte sie gesagt (und Remus kannte ihren Cousin, er hatte eine riesige Zahnspange ihm Mund, die _jedes _Mädchen abschreckte, ihn zu küssen).

„Pads?"

„Ja, Moony?"

„Meinst du alle wissen es?", fragte Remus kleinlaut. Es starrten sie alle an, vor allem die Mädchen und jungen Frauen.

„Nein.", meinte Sirius und fing an zu lachen. „Moony, falls du dich fragst, wieso die alle gucken, die gucken immer _so_, wenn ich vorbei laufe. Also, mach dir keine Gedanken mehr, ja?"

Remus nickte nur und schaute seinen Freund genauer an. Er sah gut aus, mit dem schwarzen vollem Haar und den grauen Augen, aber das die Mädchen alle _so_ schauen mussten, wenn er nur vorbei lief? Dabei hatte Sirius Black noch nicht mal seinen Charme spielen lassen.

„So, da sind wir, Lady Meridans Spielzeug Laden für Kleine Hexen und Zauberer, Ladys First." Sirius verbeugte sich tief, so das die Mädchen hinter ihnen einen bezaubernden Blick auf sein Hinterteil bekamen. Eine stöhnte gekünstelt auf und fächerte sich mit ihrer Hand Luft zu.

„Weiber.", flüsterte Remus vor sich hin, als sie den Spielzeug Laden betraten.

Im Laden herrschte angenehmes Chaos. Gestresste Mütter die versuchten ihre Kinder zum Gehen zu bewegen. Kinder die sich strikt weigerten zu gehen und beharrlich auf ein Spielzeug zeigten oder sich kreischend auf den Boden warfen. Väter die aussahen als würden sie gerade ihre Kindheit noch mal durchleben, als sie die Miniatur Besen durch die Menge fliegen sahen. Der Laden selber war bis zu den Decken voll gestellt mit überfüllten Regalen, aus denen Teddybären und Puppen winkten, Miniaturritter gegen Drachen kämpften und sich selbst vorlesende Kinderbücher laut ihre Geschichte vorlasen.

„An was hast du den für die Kleine gedacht?", fragte Remus während er eines der Ritter berührte, der zugleich sein Schwert zuckte.

„Aua, der hat mir doch glatt sein Schwer in den Finger gerammt." Verstört nahm Remus seinen Finger in den Mund. Diese Ritter waren ja noch gemeingefährlicher als Mary.

„Mmhm. Auf jeden Fall nicht so ein Ritter.", sagte Sirius und ging lieber ein Schritt zurück, da der Ritter sein Schwert immer noch gezückt hatte. „Nymphadora ist erst drei. Was denkst du, würde ihr gefallen?" Erwartungsvoll schaute Sirius auf Remus herunter, der sich die unteren Regale gerade anschaute.

„Nichts teueres, sie wirft momentan sowieso alles herunter."

„Moony!", gekünstelt enttäuscht rief Sirius seinen Spitznamen aus. Nymphadora war etwas tollpatschig und so kam es öfters vor, dass sie aus versehen auf ihr Spielzeug trat oder es hinunter warf und es kaputt ging oder es zufällig in Brand steckte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Buch?", fragte Remus und hielt irgendein Buch hoch.

„Hexe Maja und ihr erstes Mal, ein Aufklärungsbuch für junge Hexen und Zauberer. Glaubst du Andromeda lässt mich noch einmal in die Nähe ihrer Tochter, wenn ich Dora dieses Buch schenke?" Schmunzelnd beobachtete Sirius Remus Gesichtsfarbe, die immer roter wurde.

„Ähm, ich glaub nicht. Wie wäre es mit dem „Drache Wilbur auf Reisen?" oder „Hexe Maja besucht ihre schwulen Freu…." Das denke ich solltest du auch nicht kaufen." Remus schaute skeptisch das Buchregal an. Während seiner Kindheit, hatte es bestimmt nicht solche Bücher gegeben.

„Moony, Moony, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Ich glaube, ich möchte meiner kleinen _unschuldigen_" Sirius betonte das Wort „unschuldigen" laut, dass die nächststehende Dame irritiert und mit einem bösem Blick auf Remus (dem sie gerade sämtliche Schandtaten an dachte) zu ihnen umdrehte. „Cousine doch nicht solch gemeingefährliche Bücher ausliefern. Wie wäre es mit einem großen Kuscheltier Hund, schwarz natürlich. Wir könnten ihn Padfoot nennen?" Sirius war schon auf den Weg zu den Kuscheltieren, nahm den größten, schwarzen Hund vom Regal, der ihn liebevoll anbellte und mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Hörst du das?", fragte Sirius und hielt ihm den Hund vors Ohr. „Er bellt genauso wie Padfoot. Den muss ich Nymphadora kaufen!"

„Wieso hast du mich eigentlich mitgenommen? Du wusstest doch von Anfang an, dass du ihr ein Hund kaufen wirst.", meinte Remus und schaute seinen Freund nur stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ach, Moony, ich dachte ich mach dir eine Freude und vertreibe deine trübsinnigen Gedanken. Und schau doch, dir geht's nun wieder viel besser!" Mit voller Wucht traf Remus Sirius Hundewelpenblick. Die Welt war ungerecht und gemein.

„Okay, okay, ja mir geht es nun besser, okay? Aber hör bitte auf, deinen Welpenblick bei mir auszutesten. Okay? Ich möchte nun gehen, Pads."

„Okay, gehen wir."

Sirius zahlte „Padfoot" („Du hast 2 Galeone und 8 Sickel dafür gezahlt?" „Moony, reg dich ab, das war ein Schnäppchen!") und gemeinsam verließen sie Lady Meridans Spielzeug Laden. Doch draußen wartete eine unangenehme Überraschung auf Remus. Mary und ihre kichernde Freundinnen standen vorm Eingang.

„Schaut mal, wer da ist. Ist das nicht Lupin? Wieso liegst du nicht im Bett und heulst dir die Seele vom Leib?", fragte Mary gehässig Remus. Der schluckte heftig, vor allem, als Marys Freundinnen laut zu kichern anfingen.

„Wieso sollte er weinen?", fragte Sirius und lehnte sich lässig an die Hauswand. „Wo er doch glücklich ist, so eine hässliche Freundin endlich losgeworden zu sein, nicht war Cathy?"

„Mary! Ich heiße Mary! Du, du, du…" Mary schien die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. _Sie_ hatte es nicht nötig sich beleidigen zu lassen. „du, du! Wieso verteidigst du diesen Loser? Das einzigste Gute, was an ihm ist, dass er einem die Hausaufgaben macht, aber nicht einmal für das würde ich ihn wieder küssen! Der sabbert nämlich wie ein Hund!"

Triumphierend wollte sich Mary abwenden, als Sirius sie kräftig am Arm packte.

„Sprich nie wieder irgendein böses Wort über meinen Moony aus, hab ich mich klar verstanden?" Blitzschnell hatte Sirius seinen Zauberstab gepackt und ihn Richtung Marys Busen gerichtet.

„Ich kenn dein kleines Geheimnis, Mary. Soll ich deinen Vergrößerungszauber aufheben und dich wieder auf Körbchengröße A bringen? Oder wirst du deine scharfe Zunge gegenüber Moony halten?", flüsterte Sirius in Marys Ohr, so dass ihre Freundinnen nichts mitbekamen. Doch Remus hörte jedes Wort, wegen seiner Lykantrophie, und starrte auf Marys Busen. Der momentan Körbchengröße C hatte.

„Ja, lass mich los!" So plötzlich wie er Mary gehalten hatte, ließ er sie auch wieder los. Mit einem heftigen Plumbs fiel Mary auf den Boden, mit ihrem Hinterteil in eine Schlammpfütze. Ihre Freundinnen kamen sogleich angeeilt, um ihr aufzuhelfen, doch sie stieß sie weg. Marys Gesichtsfarbe, hatte eine ungesunde Rotfarbe angenommen.

„Und außerdem.", fügte Sirius hinzu. „kann Moony wunderbar küssen!"

Remus wusste nicht wie im Geschah, als er plötzlich Sirius Lippen auf seinen spürte und seine Zunge spielerisch um einlas bat. Entfernt hörte er noch, wie Mary entsetzt nach Luft schnappte, ein paar ältere Schülerinnen kicherten und ein „Ist das nicht süß?" flüsterten und wie Sirius Fangemeinde enttäuscht kräftig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden traten. Aber Remus bekam es nur entfernt mit. Dieser Kuss war anderes, intensiver, als der den er mit anderen Mädchen geteilt hatte. Der Kuss war einfach nur schön.

Als Sirius sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit von Remus trennte, kam es ihm immer noch irgendwie merkwürdig und unreal vor. Doch ein Blick auf Marys entsetztes Gesicht, sagte ihm, dass es nicht unreal war.

„Lass uns gehen, Moony.", forderte Sirius seinen Freund auf und zog ihn mit Richtung Hogwarts, die gaffende Menge hinter sich lassend.

Eine lange Zeit schwiegen beide, bis Remus schließlich den Mut aufbrachte, das zu Fragen, was ihm am meisten beschäftigte.

„Wieso?"

„Hätte ich lieber zuschauen sollen, wie Mary dich vor allen Leuten fertig macht?"

„Nein, aber." Remus holte noch einmal tief Luft und meinte dann: „Aber, du hättest das mit dem Kuss nicht machen müssen, es hätte auch so gereicht. Und, wie kriegst du nun die ganzen Mädchen in dein Bett, wenn alle denken du wärst schwul?"

Sirius lachte schallend auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist doch nicht wichtig, Moony. Die Mädchen bedeuten mir doch nichts. Dann krieg ich halt keine mehr ins Bett, na und? Du bist mir wichtiger, ja?"

Remus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Es war alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn heute gewesen.

„Aber Moony?"

„Ja, Sirius?"

„Du küsst nicht so schlecht, aber, wie soll ich sagen, ein bisschen mehr üben musst du schon noch, also, sabbern wie ein Hund tust du nicht gerade, aber na ja, vielleicht fast?"

Entsetzt schaute Remus seinen Freund an, als dieser anfing zu lachen und „Verarscht!" laut rief.

„Warte, oh, komm du mir in die Finger!"

Sirius rannte lachend los und Remus ihm hinter her. Als beide außer Atem waren, ließen sie sich, keuchend ins Gras fallen.

„Küss ich wirklich so schlecht?", fragte Remus.

Sirius beugte sich langsam über Moony und wisperte: „Nein, aber ein bisschen mehr Übung schadet keinen." Und dann waren Mary, Kuscheltiere und die ganze Welt vergessen, als Sirius Lippen seine berührten. Die Welt war doch nicht so ungerecht und gemein.


End file.
